ROOMMATE EXO'S VER!
by swaggerexo
Summary: SBS Membuat Roomate dari 12 Namja terbagi dari 6 Uke dan 6 Seme selama 1 Tahun. setiap hari, mereka akan mendapatkan misi Gimana jadinya? apa yang akan terjadi setiap hari? Mind To Review? Please? & Please Support me, Always.
1. Intro

Roommate EXO's Ver

Tittle : Roommate

Author : Swaggerexo

Rate : T M

Length : Chapter

Cast : ALL EXO OFFICIAL COUPLE.

Cameo : -Lee Minji (Author)

- Nana After School Ini keluarnya dikit. dont worry

- Taeyeon SNSD ini apa lg .3.

- EXO's Parents

Genre : . ,Comedy,Hurt / Comfort,Lemon (?).

Language : INA

Disclaimer : THE VARIETY SHOW FROM : SBS TV

THE AGENCY : SM Entertaintment

STORY : ME. AUTHOR.

SO, DONT, COPAS W/O CREDIT! U.U

Warning : Lemon inside. 17-? jgn baca nak aduh T3T

Fiction! do not believe it but.. u can IMAGINE.

HAPPY IMAGINEEE

"Forever roommate.." -Lim Kim & Eddy Kim

"Sepertinya, kita harus membuat rencana itu, Boss." ucap sekertaris SBS Tv, Lee Minji.

"Oke. kita buat siarannya tapi kau sudah punya targetnya?" Tanya Woo Bin. sang empunya SBS TV. Minji mengangguk pelan.

"Semuanya sudah tertata rapi di map ini. dan 12 orang tua dari peserta sudah datang." Minji menyerahkan map yang berisi nama-nama peserta. Woobin segera memberi isyarat untuk menyuruh mereka memasuki ruangan satu persatu.

"Dari ibu, Wu Yifan" Minji mengangguk dan segera memanggil orang tua peserta utama.

"Selamat siang" Seorang Yeoja cantik dan tinggi, Ia tak terlalu tua. dan sangat senang mengumbar senyumnya.

"Siang. apa anak anda bernama Wu Yifan?" Yeoja itu mengangguk.

"anda setuju dengan semua kontrak tersebut? dan bila hubungan itu terjadi?" Yeoja itu mengangguk lagi.

"Oke. sudah di tanda tangani.. dan besok tolong antar anak anda di alamat ini." Woobin memberikan alamat dan pesan agar tidak memberi tau anaknya terlebih dahulu.

"ingat. ini rahasia. terimakasih telah mau bekerjasama dengan kami."

Dan, Satu persatu orang tua peserta masuk dan mereka tidak akan memberitau anaknya tentang ini terlebih dahulu..

.

.

.

"Kyungsooie.."

"Ne eomma? OMO? apa yang eomma lakukaann terhadap lemariku~~~ padahal baru kubersihkan.." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah memelas yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Aiguu sayang~ kau harus berkemas hari ini" Ucap Ibu Kyungsoo memegang kedua pipi anak tersayangnya itu.

"Mwo? aku mau di bawa kemana bu? mau ke bibi Yeo lagi? Ah tidak mau! itu sama saja mematahkan semua tulangkuuu~ eommaaaa" Ibu Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"anioo Kyunggg~ pokoknya kau akan menyukai ini. ibu yakin.. jadi?"

"Kyungsoo harus berkemas?"

"pintar" Ibu Kyungsoo mengecup pipi anaknya dengan gemas. Kyungsoo mengelap pipinya dengan tatapan dungu.

Kemana mereka akan membawaku pergi? planet luar? atau sesuatu yang tak penting? toko musik? game? toko coklat? toko roti?- Kris,Chen,Sehun,Chanyeol

Kesuatu tempat yang seramkah? - Luhan,Tao

AH ! Jangan bibi Yeoooooooo! -D.O

Hah, Apa aku harus membawa Vitamin? - Suho

KUHARAP MEREKA MEMBAWAKU KE TOKO EYELINER! -Baekhyun.

Atau.. mereka akan membawakan Yeoja-Yeoja seksi yang waw? -Kai

Atau.. Atau... mereka akan membawaku berlibur? spa? aahhh asiknyaaaa~ apa lagi di sana ada barista dan petugas yang ganteng- Xiumin,Lay

Di Suatu temoat yang telah di sediakan Staff SBS TV. dimana setiap ruangan di beri kamera juga, ada Minji yang bersiap untuk memberi arahan kepada peserta.

"Nah! itu mereka." Minji tersenyum senang.

"Eomma? Kita mau ngapain sih? ini dimana?" Tanya Namja mungil penyuka Eyeliner, bernama Byun Baekhyun.

"Sayang, tenanglah annti eomma belikan stock eyeliner untukmu. hanya untuk 1 Tahun ini saja" Baekhyun tersentak dan membulatkan matanya.

"MWOYA? 1 TAHUN? DITEMPAT BAGUS SEPERTI INI? IBU. JANGAN SERIUSSSS (?)"

"IBU TIDAK BERCANDA SAYAAANG~~"

"Ckckck Dua orang ini, berisik sekali" Ucap Seorang Namja dengan mata sipit dan wajah imutnya yang seperti bakpao. Xiumin.

"Hai! selamat datang di Dorm Roommate!" Minji tersenyum dan di sambut wajah poker face peserta.

"Ehm, oke maaf tidak memberitau kalian sebelumnya tetapi ini kejutan untuk kalian. kamu mencari 6 seme dan 6 uke untuk tinggal di dalam satu rumah. ada 6 kamar di dalam sana dan setiap kamar berisi 2 orang, seme dan uke dan kamar-kamar tersebut sudah kami beri nama kalian boleh melakukan aktivitas apa saja selama 1 tahun kedepan dann kalian akan menjalankan misi setiap bulannya. tetapi, tolong tidak ada Kekacauan. aku akan memilih Lider. 2 lider. Kim Joon Myun dan Wu Yi Fan."

"Kris"

"Oke. terserah kau, mari ikuti aku untuk melihat isi Dorm roommate kalian" Minji memutar badannya dan berjalan menuju dorm.

"Silahkan" Minji membukakan pintu untuk mereka. dan satu persatu dari mereka masuk dan takjub melihat dorm super lengkap itu.

"Wah! ada mainannyaaaaa~" ucap salah satu dari mereka yang bermata panda, Huang Zi Tao / Tao.

"ah.. ya. di sini dipasang cctv disetiap sudut dan, setiap minggunya kalian akan di tayangkan di TV 2 kali jam 7 Malam dan 10 malam." Jelas Minji sembari membuka jadwalnya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan gadget khusus untuk kalian dan mengisikan semua nomor ponsel peserta dan. nomor saya, jika kalian ada perlu. yang terakhir. tidak ada orang tua, maid, atau siapapun selama kalian berada di Roommate. selamat, bersenang-senang!" Minji dan meninggalkan ke-12 orang yang sedang bingung.

"Apa kau sudah mencatat semua yang Ia bicarakan? aku pelupa" ucap Namja berdimple bermata sayu yang sangat imut. bernama Zhang Yixing / Lay.

"Ia sudah mencatatnya di sini. hebat" ucap Baekhyun terkagum-kagum dembari mengutak atik Gadget khusus itu.

"Dan aku belum meperkenalkan diri.. Aku Do Kyungsoo. panggil saja aku dio atau kyungie" Dio tersenyum dan membungkuk.

"Aiguuu Kyeoptaaaa" Namja berkulit tan itu tersenyum dan menggumam.

"Aku, Xiumin.. by the way" Xiumin tersenyum malu-malu.

"Aku Chanyeol" Namja berwajah konyol tersenyum lebar.

"Aku~~~ Byun Baekhyuun" Baekhyun tersenyum manis membuat semua gemas dengannya.

"Joneun.. Lay imnidaaa" Lay membunguk dan tersenyum, terlihat dimplenya yang menawan membuat Suho terhenyak sesaat.

"Aku Chen!~ salam kenal" Chen memperkenalkan dirinya. Namja ini terlihat tampan di mata Xiumin.

"Aku Suho" Suho tersenyum angelic yang mampu membuat Lay hampir mati di buatnya (?).

"Namaku.. Luhan"

"Aku Sehun" Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan.

"Hi" Sehun tersenyum kearah Luhan. Luhan tersipu malu.

"ah, aku.. Kai" Kai melemparkan wink kearah Dio.

"Kris" Ucap Kris dengan gaya dinginnya. Tao yang melihatnya hanya memegangi pipinya yang memerah karna malu.

"A-aa..akuu t-tao" Tao mengigit bibirnya karna Kris gemas melihatnya

"Mm Guys. bagaimana kalau kita ke kamar?" Tanya Suho yang dianggap angin lalu oleh 10 orang lain.

"Guys? ah -" Suho berdecak kesal.

"Sabar, Hyung" Lay tersenyum. menbuat Suho merasa tenang melihatnya.

To Be Continued.

Huah... Otte? Ini Ide tiba-tiba abis nonton MV roommate hehehe semoga kalian suka dan tolong dukung saya terus buat FF ini selama liburan. daaan~~ semoga kalian suka di chap" berikutnya

hehehee


	2. Chapter 1

HI! Gimana Intro dari Author? semoga kalian suka yah! ^_^ dan terus support Author di FF Ini Karna, Kalo gaada support dari kalian.. Rasanya pengen mati ajaahhh /? wkwkwk /plakk/ oke deh. daripada kebanyakan cingcong sekarang kita lanjutin ceritanya.. sampe mana kmrn? Ah! sampe situ. okeh selamat membaca!~ kekekekekek

Chapter 1

The Beginning

By : Swaggerexo

.

.

.

.

.

.

EXO's ROOMMATE

"Mm Guys. bagaimana kalau kita ke kamar?" Tanya Suho yang dianggap angin lalu oleh 10 orang lain.

"Guys? ah -" Suho berdecak kesal.

"Sabar, Hyung" Lay tersenyum. menbuat Suho merasa tenang melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Suho tersenyum "Baiklah, Apa kau mau menemaniku melihat kamar? Aku tidak tau akan sekamar dengan siapa, well Rumah ini juga terlalu besar" Jelas Suho sembari melihat kanan kirinya.

"Oke hyung. Aku akan menemanimu" Lay kembali tersenyum. menampakkan dimplenya yang sangat manis. membuat Suho tak berkedip di buatnya.

"B-baiklah" Suho segera meraih tangan Lay.

Kamar pertama, "Wu Yi Fan / Kris & Huang Zi Tao"

"Bukan." Suho kembali mencari kamarnya.

Kamar kedua "Kim Jong Dae / Chen & Kim Min Seok / Xiumin"

"Ini Juga bukan!" Suho mempoutkan bibirnya malas dan kembali mencari.

Kamar ketiga "Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan"

"Sialan" Lay terkekeh pelan melihat sikap Suho yang menurutnya, menggemaskan.

"Oke. ini kamar terakhir jika bukan ka-"

"Kau menemukannya. dan Kau sudah dengan pasanganmu." ucap Chanyeol sembari menepuk pundak Suho sembari berjalan ke kamar sebelahnya dengan Namja mungil penggila eyeliner itu, Byun Baekhyun.

"hm?" Suho melihat ke papan nama yang sudah tersedia di sana.

Kamar keempat "Kim Joon Myeon / Suho & Zhang Yixing / Lay"

"Kita sekamar"

Blush.

Wajah Lay ememerah. apa dia bilang? sekamar? dengan namja angelic ini? wow. aku.. Aku bermimpikahh? Lay dalam hati.

"Halloo? kau mendengarku?" Lay membuyarkan lamunannya.

"y-ya? ada apa?" Suho menghela nafasnya dan mengusap rambut Yixing pelan.

"Kau sekamar denganku. sekarang, ayo masuk." Suho tersenyum dan mengambil kopernya. Ia memasuki kamar mereka yang super bagus dan lebar itu.

"Waaaaa~" Lay menggumam di tempatnya. dengan pelan Ia memasuki ruangan apik itu dan melihat kamar yang menurutnya indah. Kamar lay tak sebsesar ini. bahkan, lebih kecil dari ini. ckckck sungguh menakjubkan.

"Lay?"

"Ya Hyung?" Lay menoleh Suho yang sedang duduk di pinggir kasur.

"Jangan panggil aku Hyung. aku 91 lines. Dan kelihatannya kita juga seumuran, jadi panggil saja aku Junmyeon atau Suho" Suho membuka kopernya dan mengeluarkan beberapa barang yang akan di taruhnya di meja. (Bayangkan kamar Hwang Tae Kyung di You're Beautiful)

"Ah ku kira kau 90 Liner. kkk aku juga 91 Lines!~ hehe oke Junmyeonnie" Lay terkekeh. Ia melepas ransel dan menutup pintu.

"Disini cuman ada 1 ranjang apa kau mau berbagi atau aku akan tidur di bawah itu ridak masalah" Lay mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur di bawah. kau lider seharusnya aku yang tidur di bawah"

"Hey. tidak-tidak, maaf baillah kalau begitu kuputuskan kau tidur denganku." Lay terhenyak untuk beberapa saat. Ia merasa jantungnya mau copot. ini pasti mimpi. Lay mencubit-cubit pipinya pelan, sakit. ini berarti bukan mimpi.

"Hey, aku akan mandi jika kau mau istirahat. istirahatlah dahulu" Lay berhenti mencubit pipinya dan mengangguk pelan.

Suho berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang ada di sebrang tempat tidur. Suho tak dapat berhenti memikirkan Lay saat Ia mandi. sampai-sampai Suho harus self service di kamar mandi karna Ia memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak

In KAI & D.O Room

"Hai senang satu kamar dengan anda" Kyungsoo membungkuk.

"Ahaha kau lucu sekali. aku 94 Line sepertinya kau lebih muda dariku"

"Aku 93 Line. januari"

"Aku juga"

"Wah! kita sama! kk" Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah. dan reflek memeluk Kai. dan membuat Kai shock di buatnya.

"Hum~ maaf" Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan wajahnyapun memerah.

"Ung apa.. kau ingin istirahat? aku ingin lihat-lihat rumah ini dulu" Ucap Kai sembari bergegas keluar. Diopun ikut di belakang Kai tanpa sepatah kata apapun dan memegangi kaos Kai. mata bulatnya tak untuk selalu memandang Namja yang menurutnya tampan dan seksi ini.

"Kau lucu hyung" Kai mengusap surai Kyungsoo lembut. Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan wajah polosnya yang kelewat imut itu.

"Ah.. g..gomawoo" Kyungsoo mengigit bibirnya pelan.

CUP.

Kai mengecup pipi Kyungsoo lembut. membuat Kyungsoo semakin memerah di buatnya.

-Chanyeol & Baekhyun Room-

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memasuki kamar mereka dan Baekhyun segera melompat ke tempat tidur berukuran King Size itu.

"Aahh~ indahnya duniiiaaaaaa. hey kau tinggi. kau tidur di mana?" ucap Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di kasur dan membuat namja berambut hitam yang sama dengannya menoleh.

"Di sampingmu" Chanyeol tersenyum konyol. Baekhyun hanya memasang wajah "WHAT THE HELL"-nya.

"Mwoya? AH jinjja! hoooh aku taakan bisa membiarkanmu tidur di sebelahku" ucap Baekhyun memakai Eyeliner berbentuk seperti spidol itu di matanya.

"Ti..dak..a..ka...~n.. YAAAAAAA!" Baekhyun terkaget saat Chanyeol duduk di sebelahnya lalu menindihnya.

"A..apa yang.. yang kau.. lakukan" Baekhyun terdiam menatap Wajah Chanyeol. sebetulnya Baekhyun menyukai dan sangat menginginkan Namja ini berada di sampingnya. tidur di sebelahnya dengan memeluknya atau beradegan panas.. sehingga milik namja ini bisa masuk ke dalam hole Baekhyun yang ketat dan pasti hangat... ahh.. KYYAAAA APA YANG KU PIKIRKAN?! BYUN BAEKHYUN! SADAAARR! Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

"Aku ingin tidur di sini.. denganmu.." Baekhyun menahan detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat.

"Oke.. boleh..boleehh" Baekhyun tersenyum manis. membuat Chanyeol terdiam. Namja cerewet ini manis sekali saat Ia tersenyum. wajahnya sangat teduh. bibir kissable itu.. membuatku ingin melumatnya dan melumatnya dan bermain di kasur.. merasakan holenya yang E? APA YG KUPIKIRKAN?

"Uhm. aku ingin mandi" Ucap Baekhyun yang berada di bawah Chanyeol.

"ah.. o..oke" Chanyeol segera berdiri dan membiarkan Baekhyun berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

"Sabar Chanyeol.. sabar.. tahan ne tahann" Chanyeol mengusap-usap miliknya yang sudah bangun dengan lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bos, aku sudah mengaturkan semuanya. kita akan tayangkan siaran ini besok" Minji menyerahkan berkas ke Woobin.

"Oke, kita lihat cctvnya" Woobin menekan sebuah tombol yang ada di remote kecil yang Ia pegang. dan keluarlah 6 layar besar yang menunjukkan beberapa sceene yang menunjukkan aktivitas yang di lakukan peserta roommate.

22 : 00 AM

Roomate Dorm

-Kris & Tao Room-

Kris dan Tao belum mematikan lampu kamarnya.

"Kau sudah sikat gigi?" Tanya Kris sembari merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Tao menoleh dan mengangguk pelan. Tao berlari kecil ke kasur dan merebahkan diri di sebelah kris.

"Gege.." Tao membalikkan dirinya menghadap Kris.

"ada apa?" Kris tersenyum dan menghadap ke arah Tao.

"Gege.. apa gege tidak punya teman perempuan..maksud Tao.. pacar?" Kris mengerutkan dahinya dan tertawa pelan.

"Sudah putus.."

"Ah.. maaf ge" Kris tersenyum dan mengusap surai namja di depannya itu lembut.

"tidak apa-apa" Tao tersenyum dan menutup matanya.

"Ge. apakah Tao boleh mendapatkan nyanyian sebelum tidur?" Kris terkekeh pelan.

"Uhm.." Kris mengangguk. Kris memeluk pinggang Tao dan menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Tao agar tertidur.

"Pejamkan matamu, berbaring yang tenang.. sunggingkan senyuman.. sebelum kau nyenyak tidurmu di hiasi mimpi indah.. biarkaan hening yang mengganggu.. aku kan selalu bernyanyi untukmu.." Kris mengalun pelan. Ia menatap wajah Tao yang teduh membuat hati Kris tenang. menurutnya Tao sangat manis. Kris mengakui bahwa, Ia jatuh cinta kepada Tao saat Ia dan Tao bertemu tadi. Tao anak yang manis.

"Aku mencintaimu.." Kris mengecup dahi dan bibir Tao pelan. dan memeluk Tao dalam keheningan. Kris menutup matanya dan terlelap, Tao membuka matanya pelan. pipinya terasa panas dan mengecup bibir Kris.

"Wo ye ai ni.." Tao tersipu dan mencoba untuk kembali tidur..

...

Xi Luhan & Oh Sehun Room

Mereka masih belum tertidur dan mereka diam dalam pikiran masing-masing. sesekali Sehun dan Luhan menatap satu sama lain dan tersenyum saat bertatap mata.

'Hah.. Oh sehun kecil bersabarlah sebentar lagi. Namja di sebelahku ini sungguh sangat imut. membuatku ingin melahapnya dan aaish! tahan Oh sehun.. TAHAN! atau kau akan self service lagi? Oh TIDAK. aku capek untuk self service.' Ucap Sehun dalam hati.

'Kyaaaaa!~ XieXie mama. aku bisa tidur dengan Namja tampan di sebelahku. walaupun dia lebih muda, Aku bisakan jadi Namjachingunya? hahh.. aku juga tak sabar melihat anak-anakku kelak saat aku bersama Sehun. eih? aku ini ngomong apasih ckck' -Xi Luhan

"Ehem" Sehun berdeham dan melirik Luhan. "Kau sudah tidur?" Tanya Sehun.

"Belum~" Luhan menggeleng pelan. "Aku tak bisa tidur" Luhan mengigit bibirnya.

"Sama. biasanya aku tidur dengan memeluk sesuatu. tapi apa kau mau ku peluk?" Tanya Sehun menggoda. Luhan membelalakan wajahnya dan mengigit bibirnya.

"Aku juga, Aku setiap malam memeluk bonekaku.. makanya sekarang aku tak bisa tidur" Bohong Luhan sesekali melirik Sehun.

GREP.

Sehun memeluk Luhan erat. Luhan terkaget saat Sehun memeluknya. Luhan mencoba untuk tidak pingsan.

Dengkuran halus mulai terdengar dari Sehun. Luhan masih belum bisa terlelap. Luhan mulai mencoba untuk menghadap Sehun dan memeluk Sehun. dan Luhanpun ikut terlelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

PRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Semua peserta Roomate terbangun Karna Suho dan Kris membunyikan peluit yang di berikan Minji untuk mereka. semua peserta keluar dari kamar masing-masing dan mendekati Suho,Kris,Lay dan Tao yang sudah terbangun dari tadi.

"Ya Kau membangunkan Kami ada apa?" Chen mengerutkan dahinya karna kesal.

"Ckck. misi kalian hari ini adalah olahraga. dan menentukan barang-barang apa yang akan kalian beli dan sesudah kalian membeli itu semua kalian kembali ke rumah dan para uke aka memasak makanan tersebut. mengerti?" tanya Kris.

"Mengerti" ucap Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun pelan.

"Aku tanya kepada semuanya. Mengerti tidakk?"

"ARRRAAASEOOOOOOOO" semuanya berteriak dan Kris hanya menutup telinganya.

"baiklah. sekarang kalian mandan bersiap-siap. jika sudah selesai berkumpul, disini. lagi! baik sana mandi semua. aishh kupingku" Kris mengusap-usap kupingnya."

"Hyung. mandi bersama?" Tanya Kai. Kyungoo menatap Kai dan mengangguk. Kai segera merangkul Kyungsoo dan berjalan ke kamar mandi di kamar mereka.

Xiumin sudah masuk ke kamar mandi dan hendak membuka celananya. Chen seketika masuk untuk ikut mandi bersama Xiumin.

"Ah yaaaa apa yang kau lakukaann? O.O" Xiumin menutupi bagian bawahnya. Chen tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk tengkuknya.

"mandi bersama boleh? biar lebih cepat." Chen tersenyum. membuat Xiumin meleleh di buatnya.

"B..baiklah"

"KYAAAAA PARK CHANYEOL AKU JUGA MAU MANDI ADUH BELUM PAKAI EYE LINERR KAU INI ADUH!" ya.. begitulah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang berebut Shower.

"Baekhyun Diam atau kau akan ku buat tak bisa berjalan selama 3 hari?" Ucap Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya dan mulai memandikan Baekhyun yang hanya diam dan mengatur degup jantungnya karna.. milik Chanyeol yang menurutnya besar dan menggod itu menyentuh perutnya

...

Setelah mereka selesai mandi dan berberes, mereka berkumpul kembali di ruang tengah dengan Suho dan Lay juga Kris dan Tao yang sedang menunggu dengan sabar. padahal bosan. (?)

"Baik. sudah seleasai kan?" Suho menyuruh Lay dengan sangat lembutnya untuk membagikan kertas yang sudah tertulis nama makannya di sana. mereka harus memikirkan bahan-bahan apa yang harus mereka beli.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Kris. para peserta lainnya mengangguk.

"GO!" semua peserta termasuk Suho dan Kris serta pasangan mereka berlari untuk mencari semua bahan yang di perlukan.

TO BE CONTINUED..

Kyaaaa ottee? masih mau lanjut? atau end? bagaimana menurut kalian? jelek kah? bagus kah? kkk semoga Roomate Ver Exo ini banyak penggemarnya. hehehe gomawo

Mind to review? ^^


	3. Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 2

The Busy Night

by : Swaggerexo

Warning! Warning! Waaaaarning! kkkk ini nanti Banyak adegan lemon yang membuat anda mungkin.. mual? hehe jika tidak kuat segeralah mengclose tab. makasihhh happy reading and always support me ^^

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mereka selesai mandi dan berberes, mereka berkumpul kembali di ruang tengah dengan Suho dan Lay juga Kris dan Tao yang sedang menunggu dengan sabar. padahal bosan. (?)

"Baik. sudah seleasai kan?" Suho menyuruh Lay dengan sangat lembutnya untuk membagikan kertas yang sudah tertulis nama makannya di sana. mereka harus memikirkan bahan-bahan apa yang harus mereka beli.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Kris. para peserta lainnya mengangguk.

"GO!" semua peserta termasuk Suho dan Kris serta pasangan mereka berlari untuk mencari semua bahan yang di perlukan.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka semua mencari bahan yang di perlukan untuk 6 Hidangan 2 Apetizer 2 Main Course dan 2 Dessert. mari kita lihat 2 pasangan di Apetizer.. mereka...

"YAK! CHENNIEEEE BUKAN BUKAANN YG ITU TEPUNG ROTI.. IYA.. IYA.. AYO PPALIIII"

"YAK TIANG! KUBILANG TEPUNG TERIGU BUKAN KANJI"

"INI SAMA-SAMA TEPUNG"

"TAPI BEDA JENISS BODOH! SUDAH BIAR AKU YANG CARI KAU CARI WORTEL DAN DAGING AYAM. OKE?" Chanyeol mengangguk setuju. Baekhyun langsung berlari bersama Xiumin untuk membeli beberapa alat masak dan beberapa bahan di supermarket.

"Krim. aku dapat krim." Baekhyun menggenggam krimnya dan berlari mencari daun Parsley.

"Baekhyun-ah? Kau dapat Keju?" Tanya Xiumin mendekati Baekhyun.

"Ah? ada di situ" Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah kirinya terdapat Krim dan berbagai keju Xiumin segera memilih keju mozzarela dan segera membayarnya.

Di tempat lain untuk persiapan maincourse ada...

"Tao! Zitao! aishhh" Kris yang jengkel menggenggam tangan Tao dan tidak memperbolehkan Tao pergi. karna tadi Tao stuck di tempat permen dan tidak memperdulikan Kris.

"Zitao kau tak boleh melepaskan genggamanku. jika kau melepaskannya akan ku jamin kau tak akan bisa jalan 1 minggu kedepan" Kris melirik Tao yang mengemut permen hendak protes tetapi Tao hanya diam saja dn mengikuti Kris.

"Daging sapi untuk Steak sudah, Bumbu sudah, Frenchfries siap goreng sudah Krim sudah,alat bahan ready, sekarang waktunya pulang."Kris menarik Tao untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Ge.. Tao mau es krim" ucap Tao seketika saat melihat es krim.

"Jangan eskrim Taozi kau akan mendapatkannya saat dessert nanti kau mau yang lain selain eskrim?" Tao terlihat berfikir sejenak. "Tao boleh beli banana milk?" Ucap Tao dengan polosnya. smirk seketika terpampang di wajah Kris.

"Kau mau banana milk? itu juga akan kau dapat saat usai makan" Tao mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pelan. "jadi.. kita pulang saja ya ge?"

"Oke baby"

Peserta roommate untuk maincourse ke 2 adalah..

"Kita sudah sampai, kita mau beli apa Hyung?" Tanya Sehun melihat kertas yang di pegang Luhan. "Bulgogi,topoki,Kimchi" Ahh Kimchi dan Topoki bisa kita beli di sini secara instan" Luhan mengangguk-angguk.

"arra berarti kita harus membuat bulgoginya. ayo kita beli kimchi dan topokinya lalu kita buat bulgoginya" Ucap Luhan sembari berjalan beriringan dengan Sehun. membuat Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan agar Ia tidak hilang.

Kita beralih ke Dessert.

"Kyungie Hyung ini?" Tanya Kai. Kyungsoo menatap kai dan mengangguk. "Kai ayo kita cari cream cheese, oreo, tepung...blablabla" Kyungsoo berputar-putar untuk mencari bahan-bahan yang Ia perlukan bersama Kai.

dan pasangan terakhir. Suho dan Lay hanya membeli Ice cream dengan berbagai macam rasa.

"Myeonnie.. apa kau yakin membeli ini semua?" Junmyeon menoleh dan mengangguk pelan.

"Hitung-hitung aku membelikan cemilan untuk beberapa minggu kedepan untuk anak-anak di rumah" Suho tersenyum kecil dan membayar semua belanjaannya. Lay yang melihat itu semua hanya tersenyum malu.

"Sudah. ayo kita pulang" Suho merangkul pinggang Lay dan sukses membuat Lay mengigit bibir nawahnya.

...

Merekapun kembali ke asrama Roommate dengan lelah mereka sempat berbincang - bincang siapa yang harus memasak?

"Uke saja. uke kan jago masak!" ucap Chanyeol seenak jidatnya.

"Ah mwoya park idiot diamlah. tak semua uke pandai memasak." ucap Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu seme saja!" Tao tersenyum senang. semuanya mendeathglare Tao.

"Aku hanya memberi pendapat tidak usah seperti ituuu" Tao mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Biar ku bantu" mereka semua menoleh. Minji berada di situ.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Tanya Suho. Minji melepas blazernya dan menaikkan lengan kemejanya lalu menggebrak meja makan dimana semua peserta roommate disana.

"Baiklah. hari ini adalah hari yang menguntungkan bagi kalian karna.. well woobin selaku presdir sbs tv menyuruhku untuk membantu kalian memasak." ucap wanita berambut coklat dan diombre biru itu dengan tegas.

"Ahh.. yasudah. kau saja yang memasak." Ucap Kris hendak mengajak Tao ke kamar.

"eit. tak secepat itu." Minji mendekati Tao dan memeluk lengannya. "Taozi dan para uke lain. akan ku pinjam untuk memasak dan! para seme silahkan menunggu dengan tenang di ruang kumpul." Minji tersenyum dan merangkul peserta uke dan mengajaknya memasak.

.

.

.

.

.

Para seme akhirnya memutuskan untuk menata meja untuk makanan yang akan di hidangkan nanti.

"Hey Kris hyung. bawa yang benar" ucap Chen sembari menata letak meja.

"Akh!~ ini sangat berat kau tau dan Hey Chanyeol idiot kemari kau bantu aku" Ucap Kris. Chanyeol yang bermain psp segera menyudahi aktivitasnya lalu membantu Kris dengan malas.

sedangkan...

Para uke dan Minji memasak dengan sangat seru. mereka bernyanyi-nyanyi dan kadang berjingkrak-jingkrak tak jelas. Minji yang menyiapkan minuman hanya bersmirk ria lalu memasukkan obat perangsang untuk peserta roommate.

"Makanan sudah siiiaaaapppppp" Xiumin,Luhan,Lay,Baekhyun,Dio,Tao dan Minji membawa makanannya dan menyiapkan di meja makan.

"WHOAAA~" Seru Seme yang melihat makanannya terlihat lezat. entah rasannya bagaimana /?.

"SELAMAT MAKAAAAAAANN!"

merekapun makan dengan sangat lahap. mereka bercerita tentang hal-hal seram,tertawa lepas, cuhat tentang hal pribadi mereka masing-masing dan terkadang mereka menceritakan hal-hal yang tak jelas sampai..

"Guys. maaf sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kantor. banyak tugas yang belum aku kerjakan." Minji membawa tasnya dan berdiri. mengambil blazernya.

"Tenang. aku akan kembali. hika ada hal-hal yang ingin ku bicarakan. oya untuk misi besok tidak ada untuk 5 hari kedepan. dan minggu depan kalian akan ke Bali untuk syuting di sana." mendengar perkataan Minji para peserta roommate bertepuk tangan senang.

"Selamat menikmati malam ini. bye bye" Minji segera keluar dan meninggalkan Dorm roomate.

"Yeah! Baliii~~~"

"Myeonnie, apa kau merasakan hawa panas?" Tanya Lay yang berkeringat dan wajahnya memerah. tanda obat perangsang itu bekerja sempurna.

"Yeah" Suho menarap Lay yang menurutnya seksi itu. lalu dengan segera Suho menarik pinggang Lay dan segera mencium Lay ganas.

"aahh smmhhh uhh" Suho meninggalkan jejak kebiruan di leher,bibir,badan dan di pipi lay. Suho menelanjangi Lay dan segera melumat nipple pink Lay. tangan Suho yang lain memanjakan Hole pink Lay dengan jempol Suho yang Ia putar-putar seduktif.

Tangan Lay bergerak menuju milik Suho yang sudah sangat menegang dan mengeluarkan precum di ujungnya. dengan menggoda Lay meniup dan mengemut ujung junior Suho dengan sesekali melirik Suho.

"aahh yeahhh" Suho mengeluarkan cairannya di mulut Lay dan Lay menelannya dengan senang hati.

"Kau masih kuat untuk melanjutkan ini?" tanya Suho menggoda dan diangguki oleh Lay.

"Lets play baby"

"Ohhh ooohh yaaahh shhh mhhhhh Chanyeolllh disituh aahh" Baekhyun terhentak-hentak dibawah Chanyeol dengan wajah yang memerah padam dan keringat yang beecucuran. bau seks yang menyengat menguar di kamar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Oohh aahhh ahh" Chanyeol merangsang semua titik-titik lemah Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun melenguh nikmat atas perbuatan Chanyeol.

"Mmhhh nikmaathh aahhh chaaannh uhh" Chanyeol terkadang memelankan temponya terkadang mempercepat gerakannya atau menghentak-hentakkan Junior jumbonya di dalam Hole Baekhyun yang berkedut-kedut membuat Chanyeol ketagihan.

"Sshh aahh akuhh tak kuat lagihh.. Aaaahh!~~" Lenguhan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sangat keras. menandakan mereka klimaks.

"Be mine?" Tanya Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merona dibuatnya. Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengecup bibir Chanyeol pelan.

"Aku mau. tapi, gerakkan junior besarmu itu dulu.. holeku masih lapar ingin di beri makan" ucap Baekhyun menghoda membuat Junior Chanyeol yang masih di Hole Baekhyun ikut bangun.

"haha dasar anak nakal rasakan ini baby" Chanyeol menusuk juniornya tepat di prostat Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun mengerang nikmat.

"Ahhh yaahhh m-moreehh chanyeolhh" desahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali terdengar. mungkin untuk beberapa belas ronde lagi.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Terlihat di kamar berikutnya adalah Kai dan Kyungsoo. mereka sedang bercinta secara romantis. suara kecipak ciuman mereka membuat mereka mabuk akan dunia mereka sendiri.

"mmhh sshh ahh hh mmh" Kyungsoo menggeliat ketika Kai menghisap-hisap nipple Kyungso dengan pelan dan lembut agar Kyungsoo tak kesakitan.

Kai memberi banyak sekali kissmark di leher Kyungsoo. Terkadang Kyungsoo memberi blowjob untuk Kai dan mereka bermain ke permainan inti hingga Kyungsoo kelelahan di ronde ke 15.

"Aku mencintaimu, Do kyungsoo saat aku bertemu denganmu aku sudah menyukaimu. kau.. mau menjadi kekasihku'kan?" Tanya Kai mengusap rambut Kyungsoo pelan.

"Aku juga.. Kau sangat lembuy padaku Kai. aku..aku mau" Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan dan Kai mencium bibir Kyungso lembut. tak ada nafsu yg ada diuman mereka. Kai melepas ciuman mereka dan menyelimuti badan mereka berdua.

"Selamat malam hyung. aku mencintaimu" Kai mengecup kening Kyungsoo lembut dan mendekap Kyungsoo.

"aku juga mencintaimu kai.. sangat.." tak lama kemudian dengkuran halus mereka terdengar. menandakan mereka telah terlelap.

Terlihat di kamar Chen dan Xiumin, Namja berpipi Chubby bernama Xiumin itu sedang mendesah tak karuan saat Chen bermain di hole Xiumin dengan lidahnya. Xiumin berseder, menekuk kakinya dan membuka kakinya lebar.

"ahhh hole mu sangat manis hyung. boleh aku memasukinya? mm?" Chen menggerakkan ujung juniornya menekan-nekan hole Xiumin yang sudah basah. Xiumin mengangguk pasrah. Chen segera memasukkan Junior yang menurut Xiumin lebih besar darinya itu pelan-pelan.

Chen mennggerakkan miliknya pelan. tangan Chen menahan tubuhnya dengan memegang tembok. dengan sekali hentak Chen hangatnya lubah Xiumin yang mencengkram junior Chen erat. Chen menggerak-gerakkan miliknya cepat. Xiumin mendesah nikmat terkadang meracau tak karuan.

"C..chenn a..kuh.. tak tahaan" Ucal Xiumin sembari menengadahkan kepalanha.

"bersama hyung"

sekali hentakan lagi..

"AH!" mereka berdua klimaks. dengan segera Chen mencabut miliknya dan mengecup bibir Xiumin.

"Jadilah milikku Hyung."

Di kamar Luhan dan Sehun. Ada gundukan besar tertutup selimut yang bergerak naim turun. Sehun mendesah nikmat sembari menutup matanya.

"Hyung, masukkan saja" ucap Sehun mengintruksi seseorang.

selimut terbuka dan terlihat jelas Luhan dan Sehun tanpa busana dengan bercak-bercak merah di mana-mana. rambut Luhan yang berantakan bibir membengkak dan sperma yang ada di rambut mereka berdua. jangan lupakan keringat yang membasahi tubuh mereka. Luhan menduduki Junior Sehun sehingga masuk ke hole Luhan. Luhan menggerakkan badannya cepat. Sehun membantu Luhan dengan menggerakkan pinggul Luhan.

"Ahh ahh Sehun.. akuhh tak kuaat" Luhan memelankan tempo gerakannya dan Sehun hanya bersmirk ria. Sehun memegang pinggul Luhan dan menghentakkannya sekali. dan..

"AH!~~" Mereka klimaks. Luhan ambruk di badan Sehun dan Sehun segera memeluk Luhan.

"Gomawo.. Aku mencintaimu Hyung. saranghae. jadilah miliku" Ucap Sehun membuat Luhan harus menjawab "Ya.. aku mau. aku mencintaimu juga.."

.

.

.

.

Di kamar terakhir. Kris dan Tao tak ada kegiatan apapun karna mereka telah menyudahi aktivitas mereka beberapa jam yang lalu. tubuh kris penduh dengan cakaran Tao karna Tao baru pertama kalinya melakukan ini dengan Kris. Kris menuntun Tao agar bisa bermain. dan mereka hanya bisa bermain untuk 8 ronde saja. tetapi. Tao sangat menyukai kejadian hari ini. Ia dan Kris ge.. telah resmi berpasangan.

..

.

...

Di Kantor SBS Tv terlihat Minji dan Woobin tengah menyumpal hidungnya dengan Tissue.

"Ini.. spektakuler.." Woobin tersenyum bangga. "Ratting kita pasti akan naik!" Minji ikut tersenyum dan high five ria dengan Woobin.

.

.

To Be Continued.

HUAAHHH~~~ ottee? semoga kalian senang yahh \\ /renggangin tangan/ kkkkk oya sebentar lg puasa kan? naahhh author ga berani kasih nc dulu. paling kasi nc cmn ga terlalu jelas kaya sekarang. jd.. semoga kalian maklum..

SELAMAT BERPUASA. TOLONG DUKUNG AUTHOR TERUS YA ^^


End file.
